


Model for Me

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Gift Giving, Iris is in her twenties, Modeling, Stripping, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Iris makes Cindy some new clothing and to thank her, Cindy decides to give her a personal fashion show (among other things).





	Model for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).

Iris sat before the desk in her new bedroom at Cape Caem, quietly putting the final touches on a leather bracelet that she was making for herself. It was a new design, more elaborate than the other bracelets she had made for herself and her friends while she was still residing in Insomnia. Her attention was so focused she didn’t register the knock at the door.

Talcott peeked his head in a few moments later. “Hey, whatcha doin’?”

“Oh! Hi Talcott, were you there long? I didn’t even hear you,” Iris offered with a soft chuckle. “I’m working on a new bracelet. Wanna have a look?”

“Yeah!” Talcott swung the door open and entered, making a beeline for Iris. His eyes sought the item in question and widened in awe. “Wow, that’s super cool lookin’!”

Iris beamed. “I thought I’d go all out with this one! It’s kinda edgy, like ... rock and roll.” She grinned. “I can make you one if ya want! Just tell me what color you’d like.”

“Oooh! Yeah I want mind in green and with lots of spikes! So if anyone comes around they’ll know I’m not to be messed with!”

Iris swept her eyes downward, a fleeting sadness washing over her for just a moment. Recalling the demise that met his grandfather, Jared, she wondered if that had anything to do with his statement, or if it were just typical boy-talk. She gazed back up at him and her warmth and vibrancy were back. “You got it!”

~

“Iris, look out!!”

Ducking just in time, Iris gave a quick glance back and nodded, a look of mild disquiet playing upon her face. Cindy nodded back firmly and ran forward to help her dispatch of the demon that had suddenly sprouted out of the substrate. Once finished with the battle, they resumed their original quest of finding berries and other foods to eat. Those, and cloth.

Cindy had quickly noticed Iris’ penchant for sewing and crafting, and began to bring back scraps of cloth and other usable material she’d find out on expeditions while Iris stayed at home and sewed and read. Cindy was rather overprotective of the young woman and banned her from coming with her and the others on their food and demon hunts until she had hit her twentieth birthday. She was now nearly twenty-one, and while her combat skills were improving rapidly, she still had much to learn.

Back at Hammerhead – Iris had since made her home in Cindy’s hunting post, which used to be the garage – Iris adamantly spent her free time working under candlelight within the confines of her makeshift crafting shop, constructing clothing out of the cloth that she and Cindy would find using an old manual sewing machine that Cindy had rescued out of an abandoned house the year before. For the past week, she had been secretly making Cindy a set of beautiful clothes. Her skills constantly put to the test, she churned out not only a few pretty tops, but also some pants, a cute pair of shorts, and some slinky undergarments.

In the past few months, Cindy and Iris had been gravitating toward each other more and more, and a few weeks ago they entered a relationship. They were taking things slow, however, but Iris preferred it that way. It was her first relationship after all. The world of ruin event saw to it that her mid to late teen years were dark, depressing, and empty. She had her brother, Gladio, but he was busy with his own hunts and worries. She kept her concerns and feelings to herself as to not burden him, allowing her crafting to become a coping method of sorts.

She sighed happily when she applied the last stitch in the final article of clothing. They were ready. She gave everything one last look over for stitching errors or misalignments and once satisfied, she folded the items neatly and set them down upon her desk top and blew out her candle and slipped into bed, making sure to not disturb Cindy, who was already fast asleep. There were no hunts or other tasks scheduled for tomorrow, so she planned on springing the surprise shortly after breakfast.

~

“Made ya somethin’” Iris teased when her and Cindy began to settle down after breakfast the next morning. Iris beamed at her from her vantage point upon the wooden stool that she had placed almost in the center of the makeshift kitchen and living room combination.

“You _what_? You didn’t have to go to all that trouble for me!”

Iris wiggled in place. “But I wanted to! I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” Blushing up to her eyebrows, she turned and shot into the crafting shop and came back a minute later with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

“Awww sweetie…” Cindy cooed when she saw them. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyelids as she took the bundle and began to look everything over. “These are _gorgeous_! Oh! And some of em are sexy as all get-out, too!” She exclaimed, giving Iris a wink. “So _this_ is what you’ve been workin’ on in there since last week? Oh my goodness!” Cindy stood and gave Iris a hug. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too,” Iris replied warmly, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall free. “I thought you could use some new duds, since your others are kinda like…”

Cindy laughed and looked down at her tattered shirt and pants. “Yeah, I know. These old things ... they’re just fallin’ apart, aren’t they? Thank you again, I have no idea how I can repay you!”

“Oh, don’t even worry about it!” Iris responded affectionately, and then putting her finger to her chin, appearing deep in thought. “Welllllll, you could always try ‘em on for me!” Her brown eyes gazed impishly into Cindy’s green ones.

Cindy threw her head back and giggled. “Oh boy, I know what _you’re_ getting’ at! Well, tell you what, I’ll be more than happy to try these all on for ya, darlin’. Let me go take a shower and I’ll be right back!”

“Okay!”

Iris was ecstatic. Having secretly measured some of Cindy’s existing clothing before embarking on her sewing ideas, she knew her exact sizing range and while some of the items she made were practical and allowed for a high degree of comfort and freedom of movement, others were more racy and form-fitting. She suppressed a giggle at the thought of seeing her girlfriend in them. She was imagining this when Cindy came back, clad only in a towel.

“Alright, sugar plum, _I’m baaaack_!”

Snapped out of her reverie, Iris blushed at the thought that Cindy would magically be able to infer that her thoughts were stationed in the gutter, but blushed even harder when she set her eyes upon the half nude woman before her. By any means, it hardly the first time she’s seen her this way but it still set her young heart aflutter each time.

“That’s a nice outfit, too,” Iris joked, smiling mischievously.

“I’m sure the things you made will one-up this ol’ towel any day.”

Cindy sauntered over. “Let’s see. Which should I start with?” She picked up a brown pair of pants and a patchwork blouse made from many shades of purple cloth. “How about these to start?” She leaned in and gave Iris a wink. “And then we’ll move on to the more racy things. I know you’re itchin’ to see me try _those_ on, naughty girl.”

Iris blushed and emitted a half-awkward laugh. “Maaaaaabye.”

Cindy snorted and turned to get dressed. She didn’t even bother going into a different room. She let the towel drop and casually slipped into the items. The blouse and pants matched and fit well. “These look great, wow! And you sized them perfectly!”

Seeing her creations “in the flesh” like this made Iris swell with love and pride. Tears were again threatening to fall loose from her eyes. “Thank you, you look amazing, but then again you could dress up in a potato sack and be mistaken for a runway model.”

Cindy guffawed. “You flatterer! I could say the same for you, you know.” She took the items off, folded them, and grabbed the next two. “Oh goody, I needed some new shorts! I miss the hell outta my old jean shorts. Wore the absolute fuck outta those things,” she said with a hearty laugh.

Iris joined the laughter. “Yeah, they were down to bare threads before you finally laid them to rest!” 

“Right? As if they weren’t revealin’ enough!”

Cindy walked back to her modeling spot and slipped on the tan shorts and orange t-shirt that Iris had created. “Oooo these shorts have a bit of stretch! They’re comfy as hell! And stylish to boot!”

Iris clasped her hands together happily. “And that top makes you look like a ray of sunshine! Just what I was aiming for!”

“Awww!” Cindy replied, appearing slightly bashful for a moment. She walked back over, bent, and gave Iris a kiss. “You’re so sweet!”

Iris’ lips formed into a lilted grin. “I’m just telling it how it is.”

Cindy’s gaze pointed downward at the last two garments. “Aaaand what do we have here?” She scooped them up. “Ooo, a lacy string bra and matching panties!” Cindy glanced at Iris and smirked. “You really outdid yourself! Where ever did you find the material for these sexy numbers?”

Iris grinned. “I happened upon an abandoned fabric shop last week. Most of the cloth was unusable or gone already but I found some stuff in the back room.”

“Wow, good job! Takin’ advantage of those detective skills. Alright, for the finale of our show I’m going to go try these on in private and come out and show ya all sneaky-like.” Cindy smirked mischievously.

Iris blushed and nodded. “Can’t wait!”

“Be right back, darlin’.”

Iris sat in suspense as Cindy departed for the bathroom and dressed herself out of sight. A few moments later, the door creaked open.

“You reaaaady?”

Iris was practically jumping out of her skin. “Yeah! Lemme see!!”

The door popped open the rest of the way and Iris had to keep herself from gasping. Her girlfriend was stunning in a plain paper bag, but nothing came close to how stunning she looked right now at this moment.

“I have to say, Iris Amicitia, you really know how to make a girl feel sexy!”

Cindy stepped slowly out of the doorway, and the candlelight played off of her body in ways that had Iris transfixed.

“Oh my… you are freakin’ gorgeous.”

Cindy smirked. “All thanks to your lovely creations. These are so pretty!” She turned around and showed off the backside, bending a little and sticking out her butt. “I really love the stretch in the lace, it lets me move about comfortably.”

Iris sat with her mouth agape as her body reacted to what she saw. Warm stirrings brewed between her legs and she lightly squirmed in place. Cindy’s giggle brought her back to Eos.

“Cat got yer tongue?” Another giggle. Cindy was now inches away from Iris and teased her by shaking her breasts slowly in front of her face. All in the name of innocence. “The support in this bra is pretty good, too.” She smirked.

Iris reached out to grab them but Cindy danced away at the last moment, hips swaying and legs prancing. She remained with her back turned toward Iris for a minute, not saying a word. The suspension was at an all time high. At last, Cindy snaked her arms behind her back and began to untie the bra. She kept one string pinned to her back and let the other fall. Another agonizing couple of seconds went by and she let the remaining string fall. She then turned around slowly and with a tantalizing smile, she grasped the bra by the shoulder strings and shimmed it up and away from her breasts, exposing them.

Iris wanted to lick and suck at the pink nipples that were displayed before her, but decided to wait until the show was over. She continued to watch in utter mesmerization as Cindy tossed the bra aside, flashing her a salacious smirk as she did so. Next came the panties. She shrugged them off of her hips and rear in the most tormenting of ways, making sure to do quarter turns every few moments so Iris could get an eyeful. Once she had at last removed them and tossed them aside, she jogged over to Iris and kissed her full on the mouth.

“Mmmm, thank you _so_ much sweetheart! I love everything! And I especially _love you_!” Cindy exclaimed and kissed her again. Iris gently wrapped her hand around the base of her head, pushing herself into the kiss passionately. Then, much like horses at the racetrack released to run for the win, they were off. The kissing continued unabated, hands roamed briskly, and soft feminine moans peppered the dim bedroom, which was illuminated by a few flickering candles.

“Now I think it’s time that your clothes came off too,” Cindy teased as she tugged at Iris’ shirt and pulled it off, followed by the worn sweat pants she was donning. She had on no underwear.

“I’m gonna make some new clothes for myself too and give _you_ a show next time!”

Cindy sought out a nipple and nibbled it gently. “Mmm, that sounds wonderful.”

Iris pawed at Cindy’s breasts and gasped and sighed, her arousal growing rapidly. Cindy bent and opened her legs and blew small puffs of air onto her vulva. Iris moaned. “Pleeeease, I need you right now,” she begged.

Cindy took her fingers and gentry pried Iris’ outer labia open and directed some more air puffs onto her newly exposed clit. A moment later she laved her tongue up and over it, sealing the contact by enclosing her lips around the engorged nub. Iris groaned and tossed her head back.

“Gods!”

“Mm yes, darlin’. That modelin’ show isn’t the _only_ way I can thank you for my new duds.”

The tongue was back, full force. Iris couldn’t resist the waves of pleasure that rippled through her body as she writhed and trembled toward orgasm. She and Cindy had been intimate for only a couple of weeks thus far, and while this wasn’t the first time Iris had experienced the power of Cindy’s tongue, it still blew her away just how _good_ she was. Knowing she was close, Cindy poked a couple of fingertips into Iris’ vagina, teasing the bundles of nerves that reside just beyond the entrance. Things culminated quickly and an instant later Iris erupted into orgasm, loudly proclaiming the occurrence with numerous moans and groans. Cindy kept her going as long as she could with her skilled tongue and finger work but since all good things have to come to an end, Iris’ reactions eventually wound down and halted, leaving her in a breathless, wobbly heap. Cindy was almost afraid she was going to topple from her seat, and grasped her arm softly to steady her.

“_Wooooooooow_……” Iris groaned almost incoherently, eyes still closed. A moment later they flew open. “That was …. _amazing_.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Gods damned. Okay. That’s it. I’m making you more clothes!” she added with a giggle.

Cindy chuckled. “Not until you make yourself some first. You need them more than I do. _And_,” she added with a wink, “don’t forget you owe me a show now, too.”

Iris cracked a smile. “Truuuue. Okay, me first and then… you again!”

“It’s a deal!”

Having recovered from her transient wobbly-ness, Iris rose, blew out the candle nearest her and took Cindy by the hand. “This stool is killing my ass! C’mon, let’s move over to the bed, light a candle and get comfy. I owe you an orgasm or five. And I wanna practice with Big Billy Bob some more.”

Cindy giggled. “Oh! That sounds perfect. And that’s right, ole Billy Bob needs to earn his keep!”

Laughter filled the gloomy room.


End file.
